


Private Show

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-07
Updated: 2009-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene arranges for Sam & Chris to go undercover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Show

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Private Show  
> Pairing/Characters: Gene Hunt, Sam Tyler/Chris Skelton  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Gene arranges for Sam & Chris to go undercover.  
> Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble challenge at lifein1973. The prompt was Seven Deadly Sins and this is Lust.  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

Gene sends Chris and Sam undercover at a gay bar. Tells them to pose as a couple and gives them a suspect to look out for. He knows Tyler takes undercover work seriously.

He’s there as back-up so he gets to watch them dance, at one stage Chris even kisses Sam. There’s a slow song on, other couples are kissing, looks like Chris is learning from Sam how to blend in. They’re disappointed when there’s no leads. Gene never tells them there was no case and if he occasionally thinks of them when he’s wanking well he’s okay with that.


End file.
